Samus Aran
Description Samus Aran is an intergalactic bounty hunter for hire from the Metroid game franchise who's personality is not focused on and is largely up to the player's interpretation. In the DKCU, she is a highly self confident and rude individual, frequently swearing and insulting others that she sees as unintelligent. She's extremely powerful and has a wide array of high-damaging beam and concussive blast weaponry, which only fuels her ego. Despite this, she still seems to be on the correct side of the moral compass, never bringing harm to those she sees as innocent and doing what she thinks is the right thing. Account History Her account was created on April 13th, 2019 and began posting immediately. Her involvement with the DKCU began with the beginning of the Kongspace Arc. History After being defeated by Ridley while trying to stop him from collecting the Dragon Balls, Samus created an account on twitter to document her "asskicking". However, at the time she started her account Ridley had already been dead due to the events of the Adult Sized Krabby Patty arc that happened in his time spent with Grookey. This lead to Samus having a brief rivalry with Dread Kong, who seeked to revive his fallen comrade at the Shrine of Resurrection in Hyrule. After destroying the planet Zebes, she chased down Dread Kong and arrived at the shrine only to find the newly resurrected Meta Ridley and Dread Kong ready to attack her. Samus had lost the battle with the 2 enemies and was reduced to her Power Suit, which spurred her to attempt to find a Varia Suit upgrade somewhere. After briefly turning into a car inexplicably and losing control of her ship because of it, she crashed on planet SR-388 where she bought a Varia Suit upgrade from a Target located on the planet's surface. Equipped in what she deemed as "decent clothing", she went on to steal the Super Crown from Luigi and found Ness' baseball bat and kept it with the intention of giving it to him later. Pre-Kongspace Upon hearing the news of Metal Head's hack-induced quest to trophy every "contender" for Tabuu (who was at that time known as the mysterious Trophy Collector) and his army of Metal Heads, Samus was reasonably upset but also equally as relieved to know that the Trophy Collector did not see her as a valid contender. This relief did not last long though, as she was soon targeted anyway. Metal Head and Samus eventually met eachother, which lead to a brief chase that was halted by the smell of phazon deterring him from following her. Knowing that phazon deterred Metal, she decided to stay within the perimeter of planet Phaaze, where she then got drunk in her ship and blacked out for the night. A date with Dark Samus later, she went on to fly in a straight line in the hopes of never encountering Metal again. This plan failed though, as she encountered a wormhole that sent her right back to Phaaze. News spread fast about the fact that Metal Head now had a list of people to trophy, with her on it. She reached out to Dark Samus to cover her suit in phazon which would make her immune to the poisonous substance, and also keep Metal Head away from the planet made of the material as well. Being overly confident in this plan, she proceeded to get drunk with Dark and The Bullet. This leisure was short lived, though, as Metal Head had deleted his sense of smell and was perfectly capable of arriving on Phaaze. In the spur of the moment, Dark shot Samus and absorbed her spirit, which made her strong enough to ward off Metal when he arrived. When he eventually did, Dark convinced him to go for Viridi instead, which he did. After he left Dark Samus revived Samus and gave her the visor from the Gravity Suit before they parted ways. Reginald's takeover of Tabuu's Twitter account broke the peace, as he and Samus clashed almost instantly. This escalated to the point where Reginald wanted to "square up" with her by hacking into her suit, which was quickly de-escalated due to her simply dematerializing it briefly. Kongspace Emissary She arrives on Earth to deliver Ness' baseball bat and does so. While exploring Earth's skies, an invitation to the DKCU gets caught on her windshield for a few seconds, then slides off. Before she has time to really think about what had happened, the once dormant Super Crown that she kept with her for weeks began scuttling around behind her, and then proceeded to jump out of the ship and land somewhere in the Kanto reigon where it was found by a curious Butterfree. Samus follows it to Kanto and meets up with Grookey, Poliwrath and Poliwrath's drunk father Boomerwrath. They search Kanto for quite a while before giving up on the search and deciding to try looking in Johto. Grookey had gathered the rest of his friends who were waiting by the docks to come with Samus. To their surprise, the Butterfree who had put on the crown was found limp in front of Samus' gunship. Realizing that the crown was draining the Butterfree's energy similarly to a metroid, Samus initiated an all out attack on it. This was for naught, though, as the crown finished consuming the Butterfree and had become a disturbing butterfly-like being. The battle was quick, and the Crown was supposedly defeated. Samus got in her gunship and began flying over to Johto, expecting Zekrom to follow suit with his pokemon friends on his back. What happened in her absence instead, was the crown consuming Slurpuff to regain it's energy, and reinitiating the fight with the pokemon with an extremely powerful Dazzling Gleam. Samus, noticing the fight had not been concluded just yet, flew in the way of another Dazzling Gleam, giving the pokemon enough time to retaliate and trophying herself in the process. Her experience as a trophy was rather unique when compared to others. She was in a void which she described as "a mindspace type thing" where she could manifest whatever came to mind. In front of her was a sort of window into the real world, where she could see from the eyes of the trophy. She was only in this trophy briefly though, as Grookey and his friends had gone into subspace and defeated the shadow fighter version of herself, bringing her back to life. From this point onward she began hunting down shadow fighters to kill and free trophied individuals. Trivia * She and Dark Samus both share feelings for eachother, but neither have plans for a relationship. * She has a deep hatred for horny people, and claims that "horny people have no rights". What this means exactly is unknown. * She claims that she's nude or naked when out of her suit, despite the fact that she's wearing the Zero Suit. * Her favorite suit is the Gravity Suit. * She has broken the fourth wall on multiple occasions without explanation. * She does not need to breathe * The symbol on the back of her Zero Suit is also tattooed to her back Category:Main Characters Category:DKCU Members